toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
UESRN
UESRN (Krakozhian: Universaľny Elektroničny Sistema za Registracija Naseljeńje/Универсалны Електроничны Система за Регистрација Насельенје; English: "Universal Electronic System for Registration of the Population") is a central database in Krakozhia maintained by the Ministry of Internal Affairs. History The predecessor to UESRN was a system used to record data on anyone in Krakozhia with a university degree which was implemented in 1973. The impetus for the creation of such a system can be traced back to the 1968 Krakozhian political crisis, as many of its instigators were students and members of the intelligentsia. In 1976 the Ministry of Internal Affairs began development on UESRN as part of the National IT Revolution, with the first people to have their data registered in UESRN being the residents of the Srědišče borough of Tikomira in 1977. UESRN was initially launched on Siemens 7755 computers equipped with 2 MB of memory RAM and 4 lines of 8x150 MB disks, but desires to save Western cash reserves as well as protect the system from possible security loopholes caused the system to be migrated to Eastern bloc computer systems. By 1986 the system was considered complete and fully operational, and in the early 1990s it was migrated to a mainframe system from its original modest basis of six Polish RIAD R-32 computers, 20 data preparation sets, 10 line printers, 30 magnetic tape units, and 350 pieces of miscellaneous smaller equipment including terminals, dot matrix printers, and minicomputers. Registry contents *Surname, first name, other names *Family name *Parents' first and last names *Date of birth *Place of birth *Country of birth *Marital status *Birth certificate number and designation of the registry office in which the certificate was drawn up *Sex *UESRN number *Citizenship or stateless status *First name, surname, and UESRN number of spouse *Date of marriage, marriage certificate number and designation of the registry office in which the marriage certificate was drawn up, date of dissolution of the marriage, reference number and designation of the court which dissolved the marriage, reference number and designation of the court which determined the non-existence of marriage, reference number and designation of the court which annulled the marriage, date of death of the spouse or date of finding his corpse, number of his death certificate and designation of the registry office in which the act was drawn up *Address and date of permanent residence *Country of residence *Country of previous residence *Date of checkout from previous residence *Address and date of registration for temporary stay and date of expiry of the declared period of stay *Date of checkout from place of previous stay *Date of departure outside the Krakozhian FPR lasting more than six months and indication of country of departure *Date of return from trip outside the Krakozhian FPR lasting more than six months *Series, number, and expiry date of the last issued identity card of a Krakozhian citizen and designation of the authority issuing the document *Series, number, and expiry date of the last Krakozhian citizen's passport issued *Date of death or date of finding the corpse, death certificate number, and designation of the registry office in which the certificate was drawn up In addition to the above information, UESRN registries for foreigners also contain the following information: *Series and number of the residence card issued in connection with the granting of settlement permit, consent for tolerated stay or refugee status in the Krakozhian Federal People's Republic and its issue date, expiry date, designation of the authority that issued it, *Series and number of the residence card issued in connection with the granting of a residence permit for a fixed period or a permit for tolerated stay and the date of issue, expiry date, designation of the authority which issued it, *Series and number of the temporary foreigner's identity certificate and date of issue, expiry date, designation of the authority that issued it. Format UESRN numbers come in the form of YYMMDDZZZXQ, in which YYMMDD is the date of birth, ZZZX is the personal number with X coding sex, and Q being the check digit to verify whether the number is correct or not. Birthdates The UESRN register is designed to cover five centuries, with numbers added to the MM field to distinguish people born in different centuries. *For birthdates between 1900 and 1999 no change to the MM field is made *For other birthdates: **2000-2099 - MM field number increased by 20 **2100-2199 - MM field number increased by 40 **2200-2299 - MM field number increased by 60 **1800-1899 - MM field number increased by 80 See also *Krakozhian identity card *Krakozhian passport *NORNEE *UESRN Department of the Ministry of Internal Affairs *Akson Category:Krakozhia Category:Identity documents of Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian law